tsosagfandomcom-20200213-history
Aulion
Aulion was once a sprawling metropolis until the Lycanthropy Epidemic in the First Age and the Grey Mass caused Rhaenyrian Nobles to flee to the Calenyrian Cities. Aulion is characterized by the Great Bridge, the Aqueduct/Canals, towering buildings, and labyrinth-like streets. Aulion was built by forming foundations on the ridges and peaks on the mountains which they built their buildings. History Founding Prior to it's founding, Aulion was a subterranean city built by the Telyrians. The discovery of the ancient underground city made Rhaenyrians think that the site was of great importance to their ancestors, thus causing them to built their city atop theirs. Ancient Rhaenyrians, who were already a magically adept civilization, found Telyrian libraries and studies filled with strong ancient spells tomes, schematics, scrolls, books, and even dragonlore. These discoveries allowed Rhaenyrians to better understand dragons which breathed fire, create high-quality weapons/armor that never broke, build magnificent cities like never seen before. Dragonlore allowed Rhaenyrians to defeat the Vilhari and gain influence over the region. They established Aulion as their capital. Descend The city would not last, however. A failed experiment caused an outbreak in the city, killing citizens or turning them to crazed beasts called "lycanthropy" . In an attempt to get rid of lycanthropy, sorcerers made a fog called "The Grey Mass" that healed the Cloud District inhabitants. However, this backfired as long exposure to the Grey Mass turned anyone mad and intensified lycanthropy. The Grey Mass and lycanthropy spread throughout Rhaenyr, killing or turning thousands. Many of the nobles who didn't go mad or get lycanthropy fled to the Calenyrian Cities. The Archscholars of the Nexus remained in Aulion, though those who fled to the Calenyrian Cities found the Altomaras Vedalio in Dynyria. The scholars who stayed invented a mask that protects from lycanthropy, although not effective with the fog. Layout The city was divided into two sections: The Cloud Districts and the Valley Districts. The Cloud Districts are on the peaks of mountains and the cliffside of valleys. The Cloud Districts are also known for its towering buildings such as the topless towers, spires, palaces, observatories, apartments, etc. It holds the Citadel, Central Aulion, the Gardens of Rheiria, The Noble Quarter, the Nexus District, the Upper/Lower Temple District, and the Agoras. The Rhaenyrian nobles lived in the Gardens of Rheiria and the Noble Quarter which restricted access of the districts to low-status citizens. The Valley Districts was built in the slopes/valleys of the Turhin Mountains and along the Veniris River. A majority of the city is built on canals which are connected to the Veniris River; the river is connected to the Harbor of Aulion. The Harbor, The Dry Docks, and Lower Aulion are among the many districts in the valley. The Nexus District was a district in Aulion was where Rhaenyrians could study the arcane arts, science, lore, and other observational studies. It was the smallest district in Celreos. The Nexus District had a substancial amount of libraries, observatories, and orreries. The Nexus was